


Jealousy’s a Bitch

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because I haven’t done that yet, Everyone lives, First Kiss, Kakashi Has Fangs, Kissing, M/M, Team Minato - Freeform, Timelines are hard, Uchiha Obito POV, some small amounts of blood, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Obito finds out that sometimes you don’t understand why you’re jealous.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 21
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> Yo! I needed to write this, so I did, instead of writing other things I should be writing... Oops. Hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: Double oops! This is no longer a one-shot! I will add to it as I find things to do that with, but this is now my excuse to write KakaObi smut! Look for no plot here-in!

Rin wasn’t making any sense.

What was she talking about? Obito couldn’t follow what she was blubbering as she cried into his shirt. She was saying something about Kakashi, which always set him on edge, but he just couldn’t figure out the particulars.

And then she kissed him.

On the mouth!

His brain stuttered to a stop, and she tasted like tears, and he, for some reason, didn’t like this at all.

He pulled back, holding her away from himself by the shoulders. Her face registered shock, then embarrassment, then she was crying even harder than before. This time, it was his fault.

Shit. Fuck. What the fuck was he doing? He’d wanted Rin since he was like… 8 years old. A Genin. Why did he find that his stomach soured when she actually did it?

“You’re just the same as he is!” She shouted in his face, ripping away from him and running from the training field.

Obito stood there, staring after her, trying to process how much he’d just fucked up, and more importantly WHY?

Why did he feel sick when she kissed him, when he’d been practically in love with her this whole time?

Well, at least he thought that he’d been in love with her. He was always so jealous to see her following Kakashi around like a love-sick puppy. She was always all over him, always making food that she knew he liked on missions, always finding some casual way to brush against him more than necessary when they trained.

It sent a spike of jealousy through him to think about her words and realize that likely meant she had kissed Kakashi.

But she’d also kissed him, and it made him nearly sick. Why?

Obito did what he always did when he needed advice. He went to Minato-sensei.

Sensei would know what was wrong. That was Sensei’s job. Well, other than being the Hokage. But Sensei always gave good advice, and he had a wife. He had to know something about what Obito was feeling.

It helped that Sensei already knew about all their feelings and had never shown any judgement before.

Kushina answered the door, though, not Minato. Obito frowned, looking over her shoulder, but it was just her and their little blonde baby. Naruto gurgled at him, and he couldn’t not smile at that.

“Is Sensei in?” He asked Kushina, holding out a finger and grinning wider as Naruto grabbed it and shook his hand happily.

The redhead smiled back at him, shaking her head but stepping out of the doorway to welcome him in. “No, he went to grab some takeout, actually. Do you want to come in? They’ll be getting plenty if you want to join us for dinner,” she offered, and Obito didn’t even catch the plural in there as he was distracted by Naruto he handed over to him.

“Oh, uh, sure, that’s. Sure. Yeah, I’ll stay for dinner,” he agreed, flustered as the year-old child gripped his shirt and started to reach for his face before he could deflect.

Kushina’s smile brightened, and he found himself returning it, shifting Naruto into a more comfortable position. It wasn’t like he hadn’t held Sensei’s kid before. He just wasn’t the most comfortable with those grabby hands reaching for his goggles. He welcomed the distraction, though. “Great! Watch Naruto for me, and I’ll start some tea!”

Obito nodded, closing the door behind him and wandering into the toy-strewn living room. He flopped down on the couch, lifting Naruto above his head as she disappeared into the kitchen. “Naru-chan! Why do you always go for my goggles?” He mused, watching the grabby hands that tried to hard to reach him while the little baby babbled nonsense.

He was just too cute, though. How could you resist that face? Obito grinned again as he pulled the goggles off his head and carefully handed them over. They were light-weight, lighter than they looked, and he barely kept the blonde from stuffing the band into his mouth.

“No no, Naru-chan! Those are mine! They don’t need to be drooled on!” He knew that Naruto couldn’t understand him, but the sound of laughter drifted from the kitchen and he kept up his commentary. “Goggles go over your eyes, see? And look, they’re orange! That’s because it’s the best color. You’ll like orange when you’re older, I’m sure.”

“He already does.”

Obito yelped at the sound of Sensei’s voice, and he looked up to see Sensei standing in the door, with Kakashi behind him, both of them carrying food. “Ah! Sensei! What’s Bakashi doing here?” 

Minato gave him a flat look, the same one he always gave him when Obito used that nickname, before his face softened into his normal smile. “Kakashi-kun is staying for dinner. I see you are too. Where’s Rin-chan? She was looking for you earlier, and seemed quite upset.”

Obito could feel himself growing red, and his eyes shifted to Kakashi, but he held Naruto to himself like a shield. “Yeah, she, uh- she was. Upset.” His gaze dropped to the baby in his arms, who was using his distraction to his advantage to chew on the edge of his goggles. “She’s mad at me now too.”

His words were mumbled, but of course both Sensei and Kakashi heard him. Minato’s sigh was disappointed, and Obito but his lip to try to keep the stinging in his eyes at bay. He hated when he disappointed Sensei. “Obito-kun, what happened?”

Oh god, the disappointed tone, too. It was too much. Obito felt his eyes burn, and a wetness on his cheek. He didn’t have his goggles on, so he hid his face by looking down at Naruto. “Well, she… It was Kakashi’s fault! She was- she was already upset, and-” he broke off, unable to say what happened with Kakashi standing there.

Why was he here?

Tiny, chubby hands on his face made him realize he’d closed his eyes, and he blinked them open to see Naruto staring up at him with his Sensei’s bright blue eyes. Minato sighed again, and Obito jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Obito.” The lack of honorific made him wince again. “Let’s have dinner. We can talk about it after.”

Sensei was always so understanding. It just made his eyes water more.

Kakashi snorted, making him look up, and his face was as impassive as ever. “Come on, crybaby, you cry even more than the actual baby.”

Ugh, why was he here? It made Obito’s hackles raise, and he growled at his teammate. “I’m not a crybaby! I’ve just got- Naru-chan’s hair poked me,” he grumbled, the excuse half-hearted.

Kushina came out of the kitchen in time to save him from whatever comment Kakashi was preparing. “Minato is right, you know. Stop fighting and come have some dinner,” her tone left no room to argue. She really was the closest thing they had to a mom.

Obito swiped angrily at his eyes with his free hand, carrying Naruto over to the table and keeping him in his lap as he sat down. He couldn’t bring himself to give up his tiny baby shield, soaking up all the giggles and sunshine grins he could get while they ate. Kakashi sat next to him, of course, and Obito kept his eyes averted when he pulled his mask down to eat.

He never did that when they were on missions or team outings, and it threw him off. Was he only so careful because Rin was there? Did he dislike her attention so much that he was more secretive because of it?

Did he feel more comfortable with Obito, despite all his taunting?

Stupid Bakashi, making him think about all this while he already had too much to think about because of Rin!

Naruto liked ramen, apparently. Kushina showed Obito how big of a bite it was safe to give him and he fed him pieces of noodle and tiny spoonfuls of broth. It gave him something else to focus on while he tried to clear his head. Why was today so weird?

Sensei once again broke him out of his thoughts. “Kakashi-kun, why don’t you help Kushina with the dishes?” He suggested, and Obito looked around to realize that everyone was done eating. Even his own bowl was almost empty, and he downed the last of it quickly. When was the last time he hadn’t scarfed down Ichiraku’s ramen like a drowning man gulped in air?

It really was a weird day.

Kakashi gave Obito a narrow-eyed look, still mostly unreadable under his mask, as he gathered up the dishes and followed the redhead into the kitchen. The Uchiha just frowned, definitely Not At All pouting, and followed Sensei outside when the blonde took Naruto from him and gestured for him to come along.

Here comes the disappointment, he thought, scuffing his sandal in the ground when Sensei stopped walking. They were in the backyard, the high compound walls shading them from what was left of the setting sun. Obito leaned against the wall and studied the ground as his eyes prickled again. Fuck, why did he leave his goggles back on the couch? Drooled-on goggles were better than none.

“Obito. Why don’t you tell me what happened with Rin now?” Somehow, the disappointed voice wasn’t the one asking him, it was the soft, teaching voice, and that gave Obito the strength to push back his tears and nod.

“Well, I don’t know all of it. Rin was really upset! She was… she was crying about Kakashi. Or something. And then- she just- she kissed me, Sensei!” He looked up, the tears back in his eyes, and the soft look that Minato gave him, the small nod, urged him on. “She- she kissed me, and- and I didn’t like it. I don’t know why! But I didn’t. And I pushed her away, and- well, she got mad again and- she said I was just like Kakashi!”

The sigh wasn’t one of disappointment, but Obito still hung his head at the sound of it, water works back in full force. How had things gotten so messed up?

Minato wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Obito found his face squished into the taller man’s chest, hands moving to grab his shirt as he was held there. Naruto patted his head as if he, too, was trying to cheer him up, and that just made him choke harder on the sobs that he held in. Okay, maybe he wasn’t holding them in.

Sensei always knew what to say, though. “Obito-kun, it’s okay to not like being kissed by someone, even if that person is someone you otherwise like.” His tone was still soft, and Obito hiccuped as he tried to steady his breathing.

“It is? But- she was so upset,” he mumbled, his face still pressed into Minato’s shoulder.

He could feel the nod that Sensei gave in response. “I’m sure she was. It’s hard to be rejected. That doesn’t mean that you did something wrong. I know that you love Rin. Sometimes you love someone and don’t feel attracted to them, though. Like your family,” he explained, his soft, teacher tone gently lulling the anxiety and pain from Obito’s mind.

There was still something bothering him, though, and the Uchiha was glad he could still hide against Minato’s shoulder as he asked, “why am I jealous of her giving Kakashi attention, then?”

This got him a chuckle, a low rumble through his Sensei’s chest. “Well, have you thought about the other person in that equation?”

He hadn’t had an answer in the moment, and Minato had patted his shoulder and comforted him and eventually sent him on his way back to the Uchiha compound. He didn’t go back inside, wanting to avoid seeing Kakashi again that day. He did have to see both him and Rin eventually, though.

That question sat in the front of Obito’s mind for days.

The next mission they went on was awkward. So awkward. Obito was awkward, he was jumping at shadows, and it was just a damn escort mission for god’s sake. Rin didn’t want to look at either of them, avoiding them during the time they spent feasting. Kakashi… well, he was mostly normal. Obito caught him staring at him at weird times, but that was probably just because he was being so fucking awkward.

They managed to get their target, a diplomat from Kumo that was discussing a peace treaty, safely to the border, where he met with the Kumo nin that were escorting him the rest of the way. They didn’t manage to get home okay, though.

“Why are you both walking on eggshells?” Kakashi growled in frustration that evening after they finished setting up camp and Rin had started cooking.

Obito flinched, glaring at him, and only glanced at Rin as she sighed and kept her gaze on the pot she was stirring. “Shut up, Bakashi! You know what’s wrong. Stop being an asshole.”

Okay, so he didn’t know what was wrong with Obito, but Obito didn’t think he was acting any different from normal.

Kakashi snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. What, did you confess to her after she confessed to me? She turned you down, now you’re both jumping at shadows?” It was the first time the other teen had acknowledged his feelings for Rin in front of the girl herself, and it set Obito’s teeth on edge.

“No! You don’t need to know, so just- just shut up!” He snapped, feeling the tell-tale burn behind his eyes. Fuck, why was he so weak when it came to Kakashi?

“Right. What happened, then? I’m the team leader, and this is affecting the mission, because neither of you are concentrating on shit,” Kakashi snapped back, his tone even until the last word.

Rin was the one to answer, her tone dark. “He didn’t confess anything, and it isn’t affecting the mission. Don’t push. I’m going to take the first watch, so someone else can finish cooking this.” It was so unlike her usual self, and it made Obito’s heart ache to hear her like this, but she disappeared into the trees a moment later, going to set up a perimeter.

“Rin…” he mumbled, knowing she was already out of earshot but unable to stay silent either. Why was this all so awkward? What happened to them? All because Rin confessed her feelings to Kakashi? And then Obito rejected her too…

“Stop crying, crybaby,” Kakashi sighed from next to him, and Obito looked up in surprise to see that the silver-haired teen was in the spot Rin had just vacated, stirring the pot of curry she’d been cooking.

Obito frowned (pouted) and wished again that he hadn’t left his goggles on Sensei’s couch. What had he been thinking? He didn’t have anything to his his face as the tears ran down it, so he swiped at them quickly and turned his back on his teammate. “I’m not a crybaby…” Okay, that was weak, even for him. “There’s just a lot of dust out here. Pollen. It’s allergies.”

He heard a snort from behind him. “Sure are selectively allergic,” Kakashi muttered, tone flat and disbelieving.

He whirled around and scowled, ignoring the tears as they picked up speed. “Well, this is all your fault, anyway! If you hadn’t rejected Rin, she wouldn’t have come crying to me, and I wouldn’t have had to reject-” shit shit shit, too much information. He cut off, gnashing his teeth and clenching his fists, but it was too late.

Kakashi watched him with interest, eyebrows raised. “You rejected her too? But you’ve been in love with her since we were kids.” He sounded confused and… something else. Probably incredulous.

It made him growl.

“I do love her, I just- I don’t- look, I don’t have to explain this to you, Bakashi!” Somehow, explaining this was making him embarrassed, and he felt his cheeks burning. He was glad for the low lighting, but he could see the way those grey eyes scanned his face, seeing through him immediately. How could he be embarrassed and crying at the same time? God, Obito felt so stupid.

His tone was flat when he answered, “I’m the team leader, crybaby. You do have to explain.” It seemed like an excuse, but there was nothing on that stupid face to give away his motivation.

Obito hated it.

“Fine! She kissed me! I didn’t like it! I don’t know why, okay, I’m just- broken or something! Why am I jealous of- of someone I don’t want to kiss!” Again with the too-much! His mouth snapped shut as those grey eyes widened, and his tears were hot and angry, cheeks no longer flushed with embarrassment but with resentment.

How did he always get under his skin?

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed again, his gaze considering and scanning, and Obito just turned away to wipe the stupid, hot tears from his eyes. He didn’t get to stay that way for long, though, because as soon as he had time to sniffle and rub his arm over his eyes, he was being pulled around.

Soft lips met his with enough force to bruise, and it shocked him, made him freeze for long enough that he found himself held against a firm body, not the soft curves of Rin, something much closer to his own muscular form. He gasped at the contact, and a tongue took advantage to seek his out, the taste once again like tears in his mouth.

This was nothing like the soft kiss Rin gave him, though, and Obito wasn’t even thinking as he responded to it, pushing back with his lips and tongue and nipping sharply at that bottom lip when the kiss broke for a moment of breath. His arms wrapped around the tight waist and broad shoulders, one hand slipping into short hair, and he didn’t dare to open his eyes, to see, because he knew that if he acknowledged just who he was kissing back, who had kissed him…

The sharp tang of blood flooded his taste buds, and he realized his tongue had caught on a sharp tooth. Oh. Teeth. Two sharp teeth, fangs almost, and he moaned into the kiss as his tongue was sucked in silent apology. The kiss gentled from there, becoming more of an exploration than competition, and when they broke apart to breathe, both boys were panting and flushed.

What the fuck?

He’d just-

Kakashi just-

Obito’s brain short-circuited as he looked into the face that had been hidden from him for years, the pale skin flushed and grey eyes glazed. There was a cute little mole on his chin. It was stark against his skin, and it made Obito want to kiss it, just for existing, because-

Kakashi was fucking gorgeous.

How was life so unfair?

How was this day so unexpectedly-

“Not crying anymore, huh? That’s nice.”

“You just had to ruin the moment, Bakashi.”

They both laughed, still breathless, still not quite sure what had happened.

“That was-” Obito looked for the right word. “-unexpected.”

Kakashi snorted. “That’s an understatement.”

“Hey, you’re the one who kissed me!”

“Well, you said you were jealous. Obviously not jealous of Rin, because-”

“That wasn’t an invitation-”

“It didn’t need to be-”

“Shut up, already-”

“I’ll shut you up.”

“Bet.”

Obito was very thoroughly shut up.

He really couldn’t complain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obito finds out he may be a dog person and sparring leads to smut. The usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is just what I write when I can’t write plot now!

There’s a dog in his house.

It’s a pug, short and kinda fat, and it wears a Konoha headband and a vest.

What kind of dog wears a vest?

The answer is, of course, one that should not be in his house. Obito blinks sleepily at the pug standing on his bed and wonders if it’s a dream.

He’s always been more of a cat person, so it would be a really weird dream. He decides to try to talk some sense into it. Or himself. “What are you doing here?”

The pug snorts, giving him a half-lidded look that seems oddly familiar. “I’m waiting for you. You’re late.”

“Oh.” He rubs the sleep from his eyes to look at his alarm clock. It’s not even 7 am. “What am I late for?”

Could dogs raise their eyebrows? This one can. “You have a mission. With the boss. Did you really forget? And here I thought he was exaggerating,” the pug snorts again, then noses his hand. “Up, kid. Places to be. The boss is waiting.”

Obito isn’t sure why he does what he’s told. He doesn’t remember taking on a new mission, but the end of his last one left him in a bit of a daze, to be fair… “Who’s your boss?” He asks as he stumbles to his dresser and starts to pull on clothes.

The pug tips his head and chuckles at him. Apparently, dogs can laugh. “Still don’t know? Ah, you’ll find out soon enough, kid. Just get dressed and follow me.” He hops off the bed and trots over to the window, which Obito realizes is open. So that’s how the dog got in.

He doesn’t remember leaving it open, but he’s too tired to think about it as he pulls in his flak jacket and checks his weapons pouches. Everything accounted for, he turns to the pug and gestures out the window. “Let’s go, then.”

The dog moves through the village, over the rooftops, with surprising agility. He has no issues finding his way out of the Uchiha complex, which isn’t as surprising since he found his way successfully into it. It shouldn’t be, at least, but Obito is impressed. He notices a Henohenomoheji on the back of the vest the dog is wearing, and the detail nags at him as they make their way toward the center of the village.

Wait, the center. Not toward a gate, where they would meet for a mission.

He opens his mouth to ask, then quickly snaps it shut as the pug hops down from the roof and stops abruptly.

Next to Kakashi. Oh. The vest makes sense now. What are they doing at Rin’s house, though?

Obito lands lightly on his feet, looking at the pug, then back to Kakashi. “Since when do you have a dog?” He asks, suspiciously. He’s seen Kakashi’s apartment, there’s no room for dogs.

The other boy just rolls his eyes at him and turns toward Rin’s house. “Since forever. He’s a summon. Only here sometimes. Focus, Obito, we’re here for Rin, remember?”

He doesn’t remember. Still. “Uh, about that. Your dog said-”

“Pakkun.”

“Ugh, Pakkun said we have a mission, but we didn’t take on a new mission, Bakashi! We barely got back,” he reminds him, rubbing again at his eyes and thinking about how late it was the night before when he’d finally dragged himself into bed.

Kakashi looks at him like this is something completely obvious. “We don’t have a field mission. We-” he hesitates, and the pause is uncharacteristic enough to get Obito’s full attention “-we need to fix our team. We have to talk to Rin. We’re buying her breakfast at that place she likes.”

Oh, ohhhhhh, that makes much more sense. Of course they need to talk to Rin. They need to mend this rift. Obito nods, looking back up at the house they’re standing outside. “Does she know you’re here?”

The answer comes in the form of a loud squeal of delight being heard from inside, followed quickly by laughter that’s bright and bubbling. Kakashi looks at Pakkun, who gives him a doggy grin. “She does now.”

Rin throws open a window upstairs and leans out it, another dog held in her arms. What is with all the dogs today? She’s smiling, and it’s her bright, normal smile. It’s so good to see. “Kakashi! Obito! Why are there seven dogs in my room?”

She holds up the little brown hound as if to emphasize her point, and her tone is reproaching but its effect is ruined by the dog licking her face and making her laugh again. Kakashi actually looks like he may be smiling under his mask as she laughs, and Obito feels his heart thud loudly. 

“Kakashi is buying us breakfast, Rin!” He calls back, grinning as that gets him a glare, “at your favorite place!”

The laughter dies down, and she looks a bit hesitant, but a grey dog pops up next to her and says something that Obito can’t hear but that makes her smile and nod. “I’ll come down,” she agrees.

They wait, and Obito takes the chance to stretch some of the aches out of his muscles. He knows he really shouldn’t be so surprised that Kakashi is doing this, he’s been much better about Teamwork since what is known as the Kannabi Bridge Incident. Almost losing a teammate and then almost losing an eye both in one day seems to do that to a guy. Ever since that incident, he’s almost been… well, not open. But he hasn’t been as closed off.

Obito thinks of the way that he was before that, so cold and distant to them both, and how that changed so that he was more ready to talk but also more easy to provoke. Was that Incident what caused… whatever it was that happened two nights ago… to happen?

Rin was the only reason he didn’t lose his eye that day, and the thin scar that runs through it is stark pink against his otherwise pale skin. Kakashi catches him staring and raises his eyebrows. “Why are you crying? What happened now, crybaby?”

Shit, when did he start crying? Obito scowls and swipes quickly at his eyes, rubbing the tears away. “I wasn’t crying! I was-” should he maybe tell the truth? “-I was thinking about Kannabi Bridge.”

Nope, should not have mentioned it. Kakashi brings a hand up to his face, turning away, and Obito knows he realizes that he was staring at his scar. “That was years ago. It isn’t important,” the younger teen bites out.

Before he can respond, the door is opening, and a pile of dogs stumble through it, followed by Rin herself, who is smiling. There really were seven dogs in there. What the fuck?

The Ninken are wagging their tails, acting like regular dogs, but they all have headbands and vests and some even wear other gear. They are definitely summons, but they seem just happy to be there. Obito lets himself be distracted by the dogs, and grins as he starts to pat them and scratch behind their ears.

Kakashi is looking at him with an unreadable expression when he looks back up, but Rin once again interrupts. “So, we’re going to get breakfast, huh? I don’t know if there will be enough space for all these Ninken in there.”

Her tone is almost normal, much brighter than it was on their mission, and her smile is a bit shy but still there. Obito can’t help but smile back before turning it on Kakashi. “You said they’re summons, right? Are you dismissing them before we go?”

Their teammate shrugs and looks at Pakkun. “Most of them. Pakkun can stay, I owe him a steak later for doing me a favor.”

The little pug wags his tail and sits up straighter, while the other dogs disappear in a puff of smoke. Rin smiles at the dog, addressing him directly. “Pakkun, huh? Why haven’t we met you guys before?”

Pakkun casts a sideways look at Kakashi as he snorts. “The boss only calls us when he needs us. Or when he wants a favor done.” His words seemingly have no effect, but his eyes narrow on Kakashi, and Obito finds himself snickering at the image.

A tiny pug is cross with Kakashi. Heh.

They make it to the tea house quickly, and Obito moves to take his usual seat next to Rin at the table, except… should he sit next to Kakashi? Are they going to talk to Rin about what happened?

Kakashi makes the decision for him when he takes a seat across the table and Pakkun hops into the spot that’s next to him. Obito sits by Rin, glad not to have to choose. The atmosphere is Awkward as they order and wait for their tea and food to come.

He can’t handle it.

“We’re gay,” Obito blurts, looking at Rin with wide eyes.

Kakashi chokes on air.

Rin’s mouth drops open, and she stares back at him, her eyes equally wide.

The sounds of the tea shop continue around them, and the server bringing over their food takes one look at their faces and beats a hasty retreat without a word.

Rin looks away, down at her tea, and Obito winces at her small, understanding smile, laced with regret. “That must have made things pretty awkward for you guys, huh?”

Her voice is quiet, not so cold like it was on their mission, and that’s somehow worse. Obito whines, “That isn’t- I mean- I just wanted you to- to know that- it isn’t you! I love you!” Maybe not the best thing to be saying. “I didn’t know either, until… well, right then. I’m sorry.”

She looks at him with that same understanding, her cheeks pink but otherwise unflustered. “You don’t need to apologize, Obito, I should be the one saying I’m sorry.” His eyes sting, and she sighs, her eyes soft and fond as she hands him a napkin. “Don’t cry in front of Kakashi. You know he’ll call you a crybaby.”

Kakashi snorts from across the table, and Obito scowls (pouts) at him. “I already called him a crybaby once today and it’s only 8 am.”

“Better than being an asshole,” Pakkun pipes up next to him, his pointed look and Kakashi’s glare making Obito and Rin laugh.

They’re okay. Rin drinks her tea and the server finally brings their food over. Obito tells her about Naruto liking ramen and the color orange. Kakashi puts forward that they should take some time from their downtime to visit Sensei and his family as a team.

It’s a bit awkward, but it’s also nice to be together as a team. By the end of breakfast, they’re able to part amicably, planning to take the day to themselves and then go visit Sensei tomorrow.

Obito doesn’t get back to the Uchiha compound before he realizes that he’s being followed by Pakkun. Well, not so much followed, the pug is trotting along next to him as they walk through the streets, and he really just didn’t notice until he looked down.

“Oi, what are you doing here?” He asks, stopping in his tracks.

Pakkun gives him that same bored look he always seems to wear. “I’m walking with you.”

Okay, maybe not the best question. “Why?”

He starts walking again, and Pakkun is still following him. “Like I said, I was called here as a favor.”

Obito decides it may be best to just ignore him and hope he goes away, giving the dog a suspicious look

That lasts for about two minutes of walking. “What’s the favor Kakashi asked you for, then?”

Pakkun huffs a laugh and gives him an amused look. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

He purses his lips and looks between the dog and the gates of the compound they’re approaching. He could just go home. He could go to train. He could go to Kakashi’s apartment…

Would they kiss again? Do more than kiss?

How much more?

Obito realizes he’s stopped walking and Pakkun is giving him an even more amused look. His mouth is dry and he swallows hard, shaking his head. “Where’s Kakashi?” He asks without even consciously deciding to.

Too late to take it back. The grin that stretches Pakkun’s face is wide, and Obito notes that apparently dogs can smile. Weird. Then, the pug takes off in the other direction, hopping along the rooftops, and Obito has to sprint to keep up.

Pakkun is fast. Obito keeps up by sheer will alone.

They don’t go to Kakashi’s apartment, though. They end up at training ground three, their preferred training ground with its three posts, and Kakashi is in the clearing, running through katas with his tanto.

Obito has always been envious of Kakashi’s skill with the blade. Some Uchiha use a katana or tanto, but he’s never been very good with kenjutsu, excelling more at ninjutsu and taijutsu. If you can really call what he does “excelling.” He has improved a lot since the Incident, but compared to a natural genius like Kakashi…

He’s pulled from his thoughts by the soft snick of a blade sliding into a sheath, and Kakashi is watching him again. Pakkun looks between the two of them, then disappears in a puff of smoke. It’s Awkward again.

“Ready to spar?” The silver-haired teen asks, casual and as if this has been planned all along. Maybe it has. Obito shrugs and edges closer, feeling inexplicably like prey approaching a predator under that grey gaze.

He finds he’s still having trouble swallowing and clears his throat. “Okay. Any rules?” They don’t spar often, not without Sensei and Rin around, so he’s blaming his lack of eloquence on that.

“Nope,” Kakashi answers shortly, and then he’s moving, and Obito is glad they’re far enough apart that he has plenty of warning before he’s dodging a swift kick to the face.

It’s a dirty fight. No rules, indeed. Neither of them are pulling their punches, but they both stick to taijutsu. Obito’s lip is split by a punch that he isn’t quite fast enough to fully dodge. He catches another that’s headed for his ribs and uses the momentum to pull Kakashi off-balance. His triumph is short-lived as Kakashi catches him by the shirt and jerks him off balance too, but he lands on top with a quick spin, and-

Kakashi has his tanto at Obito’s neck just as he reaches for his own kunai. They both freeze, Obito straddling Kakashi’s hips, and both of them have a hand fisted in the other’s shirt. After a moment, Kakashi removes his tanto and Obito scrambles up, offering a hand to the younger teen.

“Again,” he says, and Obito’s stomach lurches as he’s thrown using the hand he’d just extended.

“Rude!” He huffs, landing on his feet and activating his Sharingan. Time to stop messing around, apparently.

It’s faster now, more brutal, and Obito starts out with the upper hand due to his eyes, but Kakashi doesn’t sheath his tanto, and Obito has to dodge more carefully than before to avoid it. “Are you trying to kill me, Bakashi, I thought this was just a spar,” he complains as he’s caught across his bicep.

Kakashi snorts and rolls his eyes. “No rules,” he reminds him, and the moment of distraction is all Obito needs to toss a kunai and knick his side.

“Fine,” he snaps back, quickly flicking through the signs for a Katon to drive the other boy back and give him space to breathe.

It only works for a short time, and perhaps provoking a battle of ninjutsu with Kakashi isn’t the best idea he’s ever had. The Hatake definitely has a lightning affinity, but he’s able to use just about any element if he’s trained with it. He’s trained a lot, and it shows in their fight.

A hand comes out of the ground, snatching Obito’s foot, and suddenly he’d buried to the neck, with Kakashi standing over him. Shit.

They’re both breathing hard and bleeding from various places, and Kakashi pulls down his mask to smirk at him, sheathing his tanto. “Again?” It’s a question this time, one that Obito shakes his head to as he deactivates his Sharingan.

“No,” he sighs, “I need to train more.”

Stupid geniuses with their stupidly pretty faces.

The ground around him breaks and Kakashi pulls him to his feet. The hand on his shoulder lingers, straying down his arm to hover above where he’s bleeding. “Time to get patched up, then. You do me and I’ll do you?”

The innuendo doesn’t go over his head, and Obito flushes, hiding it behind an awkward laugh. “Shouldn’t we have Rin do this?”

The look that Kakashi levels at him says that his blush is more prevalent than he’d hoped. Is that a smirk or a smile? He can’t tell. “I’ve got my med kit,” he counters.

There’s really no arguing with that. Obito isn’t even sure if he wants to. “Okay.”

They head for the training posts, and Obito absently notes the scorch marks, puddles, and broken trees left behind by their spar. He’s a bit impressed, honestly. The wake of destruction feels like something to be proud of, but thinking about it does also bring the tremble of his muscles and slight headache to the forefront of his mind.

Maybe they went a little too hard. He leans against the post and slides to the ground, taking a moment to rest before he pulls his shirt over his head. He’s already bruised in a few places, he has a split lip, and he’s got cuts on his left arm, right side, and left calf.

He’s not taking his pants off, even if the thought makes him blush harder. He pulls off his left leg-wrap and rolls up his pants to the knee. When he looks up, Kakashi is also shirtless and is staring at him from his place against the next closest post.

He’s never seen Kakashi shirtless before. Most of his masks are connected to his undershirt, and as he takes in the pale chest and arms in front of him he realizes that Kakashi is maskless and shirtless and he’s going to have to touch him to apply ointment and stitch up the few cuts he managed to land. There’s a first degree burn, nothing more than a sunburn, on his stomach from that first Katon he barely dodged.

It takes him a moment to process when Kakashi moves forward and pale fingers slide along his skin, rubbing an ointment that’s cold and tingly into a darkening bruise on his chest. He gasps, eyes going wide, and Kakashi is definitely smirking now. “Were you not listening to what I was saying?”

Nope. He wasn’t. “Of course I was! It was- that you were going to do that. Right?” He deflects, knowing it’s weak even for him, but he really can’t care when those calloused hands are on his skin.

Kakashi chuckles and shakes his head. “How did you ever make jounin?” It’s a familiar enough question, but the teasing tone to it is new. He moves on from the bruise on his chest to one that’s blooming on his ribs.

Obito bites his lip and immediately winces. It’s swollen and split from that first punch connecting, and he tastes blood. It doesn’t help to stifle the memories of their kiss, and now he has to ask, “Why did you kiss me?”

Kakashi doesn’t react like he thinks he will, he doesn’t frown at him or tense up, just shrugging and smirking a bit again. Maybe that is a smile? It’s lopsided, and Obito likes it. He’ll never admit that. “I wanted to. You were crying. It seemed like a good time.”

That’s not a real answer, but it does make the Uchiha blush. Kakashi rolls his eyes and leans in, pressing him back against the post to kiss him soundly. It should hurt, with his split lip, but that somehow gets lost in the heady rush of a tongue on his and hands on his shoulders and a moan escaping his throat.

Kakashi tastes like tea, but not the sweet herbal kind that Obito likes, the bitter green and barley kind. He reaches for the younger teen, wanting to feel the smooth, pale muscle, but instead he finds the cut on Kakashi’s side, still bleeding. He winces, pulling back.

Shit, they should probably fix that before they do anything more.

“Let’s just-” Obito starts, and Kakashi nods.

“Yeah,” he sighs, going back to work on the Uchiha.

“Are you sure you want stitches? Not chakra healing?” Obito clarifies, looking at the clean slices. At least their weapons are sharp enough not to tear.

“It’s not that bad,” Kakashi shrugs it off, but Obito isn’t convinced.

“What if I try? Chakra healing. Rin showed us both how, you know. It could help,” he offers, flexing his fingers. He isn’t the best at it, he knows that, and his chakra is a bit depleted at the moment.

He still wants to try. He’s denied, though, Kakashi shaking his head. “Save your chakra. A couple of scars won’t hurt.” With that he pulls out a needle and thread, medical grade, and starts working on Obito’s own cuts.

Chakra healing is preferable for its quickness, but the needle and thread is actually less painful. Or less itchy, in any case. And it has the added bonus of cool fingers against his skin, leaving little trails of tingles in their wake. Okay, that may be the actual benefit here.

When he’s stitched up and bandaged sufficiently, he takes the med kit and starts on Kakashi. He doesn’t start with the bruises like the other boy did, he starts by wiping up blood and slowly closing the cuts he left on him. He has an agenda, and Kakashi is still under his hands as he bandages him. 

When the cuts are done, he takes the burn cream and handles that next, because why not? It’s cool to the touch, and the muscles under his fingers bunch and flex as he smooths it on. He hides his smile by leaning further in, head bent lower than is strictly necessary. He can hear the irregularities in Kakashi’s breathing as he starts to gently massage ointment into his bruises, giving care to each one.

Hatake Kakashi isn’t called a genius for nothing, and Obito is, for once, glad for that.

He doesn’t even finish with the last bruise before he’s being pushed back, onto his back, and Kakashi is over him, eyes narrowed. “You were teasing me,” he hisses, leaning in close so that all that Obito can see is his bare face.

He grins, feeling himself flush as he’s caught, and nods quickly, “I was.”

Kakashi kisses him like it’s a punishment, and with the bruising that’s starting to actually hurt on his lip, it may actually be meant as one. That doesn’t stop Obito from kissing back as if his life depends on it, the tingles of pain heightening his excitement. This time, he’s the one to push into the younger boy’s mouth, he’s the one to slide his hand into his hair and anchor them together, and Kakashi is laying on him, their wounds are probably bleeding again, but neither of them do anything to change that.

Feeling Kakashi nip at his abused lip with teeth that are as sharp as fangs is divine.

Feeling Kakashi press against him, tangle their legs together, and rock his hips down to meet his is ecstasy.

Obito is embarrassingly close to coming in his pants when that hot mouth latches onto his neck and sucks, hips rocking against him at the same time. He hears a strangled sound, high and needy, and vaguely acknowledges that it may have come from him.

A huff of laughter in his ear confirms this, and he growls, rolling them over and pinning the silver-haired teen so that he can take control. He mouths at Kakashi’s neck, reveling in the gasps and moans that he pulls from him.

At least they’re both embarrassing themselves.

His moment of satisfaction is enough of a distraction that Kakashi shoves him, rolling them back over, and he can’t complain when calloused fingers start to pinch and twist at his nipples. Fuck, why hadn’t he ever known his nipples were so sensitive? One set of fingers is replaced by a mouth, and Obito loses the ability to think.

His hands clench, one into the grass and the other where it’s still tangled in silver hair. It’s too rough, his nails dig into the scalp, but Kakashi just moans around his nipple, sending vibrations of pleasure through him.

Okay, they’re probably both going to cum in their pants. Obito needs to make sure Kakashi cums first.

He slides his hands over the other boy’s ass and pulls, pressing their hips together and squeezing his ass at the same time. The mouth pops off his nipple with a gasp, and their lips meet again. It’s another competition, and they rut against each other, hands sliding over any skin they can reach, fingers teasing and stroking. Kakashi whines when Obito dips a hand down the back of his pants, and Obito keens as Kakashi bites the junction of his neck and shoulder.

In the end, it’s unclear who cums first, but they both end up sticky and sweaty and spent.

They’re both bleeding again, Obito is going to have a new scar on his shoulder, and neither of them can complain at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that! Heh. Hope you liked it! Please let me know if you did, I could actually write more of these guys...


End file.
